Sleepover!
by black hearted evil
Summary: Rouge is staying with Shadow for 7 days. To make it more fun, she invites her friends for a sleepover! Can Shadow survive the Truth or Dare, makeovers, and gossip? And if he does, will he be... different?
1. Sleepover!

**Celebrating my 22nd day here in with my 22nd story!**

**Jayln- **Hope you're okay that you're in here…

**V.B.**- If you are reading this… sorry about the comment I wrote down there…  
(cowers in fear) I didn't mean it! I just finished reading the most recent chappie of your story and found that you thought that you were a girly guy! (still cowering in fear)

"Rouge… I said you could stay over… but why?" Shadow whined.

"Come on! I mean, it's just a sleepover!" Rouge said.

"For the whole 7 days that you're here?" Shadow asked.

"It's not that big… just me, Amy, Cream, Kai, Jayln and Echo!" she smiled.

Shadow slumped over. "God, I'm sorry I cursed behind your back… just let me survive this week…" Shadow prayed.

"So… is that a yes?" Rouge asked with a puppy dogface.

Shadow sighed. He nodded. "Yay! I'm so happy!" Rouge said. She gave Shadow a death hug that Kai or Jayln usually give him.

"Get… off… can't… breathe…" she let go of Shadow and smiled.

She ran up the stairs of his mansion. She stopped when she got to the guest room in which she stayed. She grabbed her phone and started calling all her friends.

"Oh no… Amy and Cream? Annoying… Kai and Jayln? Stalkers! Echo? Umm… actually… Echo is okay with me…" Shadow said to himself.

_Maybe I should keep a log… Days 1-7 of torture… if I don't survive… I'll count on foxboy to turn it into a novel… So… I guess… today is day one… I won't survive this… and if I do… they'll turn me into a girly guy! No! I'll be like Vinny! No! I can't be!_

Rouge ran back downstairs. "Thanks again, Shadow! You rock!" she said.

Shadow looked down at the floor. Then someone rang the doorbell several times. Rouge smiled and opened the door. There was Amy and Cream. They were holding sleeping bags… Amy had a stuffed Sonic doll that Shadow wanted to obliterate with his gun.

Rouge pointed out where 'her' room was. Shadow rolled his eyes when he heard 'her' before the word room.

Amy and Cream walked up the stairs gently… to prevent the white pearl steps from getting messy.

"Wow! Rouge, who's room is this?" Amy asked, pointing to a room.

"It's different from downstairs… downstairs it's all white and pretty and clean…" Cream pointed out.

"Maybe it's Shadow's! It's all black!" Amy said.

Shadow suddenly jerked up and ran upstairs.

"No one… goes in my room… there are things in there… that are bad…" Shadow said menacingly.

Amy and Cream shivered and entered the enormous guest room that **temporarily** belonged to Rouge. The doorbell rang once more. Rouge opened it to find Kai, Jayln and Echo.

"Oh my god… I'm actually in Shadow's house!" Kai said happily.

Shadow ran downstairs. Kai and Jayln looked at him. Suddenly, they both jumped on him.

"He's mine!" Kai said.

"Nu-uh! He's mine!" Jayln said.

They started fighting over him. However, Shadow quickly broke up the fight.

"Look, no one fight on the foyer… or the guest room… or anywhere in my house… if you guys wanna fight… take it outside…" Shadow said with a worried look.

Kai and Jayln stopped fighting and followed Rouge up to 'her' room.

_Day 1 of torture…_

_Oh, god… I promise I'll stop… torturing… my Sonic doll…if you let me live… (it doesn't necessarily mean that I'll stop torturing Sonic) JUST LET ME LIVE! I don't even know what girls do at a sleepover! Please… let me live through this…_

Shadow was quietly walking up the stairs. Then, Rouge came out of 'her' room and grabbed Shadow. The girls tied him up in a chair.

"Shadow… you're just in time for Truth or Dare…" Kai said evilly.

"Here's that truth serum you asked for, Kai…" Jayln said, handing Kai a small bottle of purple liquid.

**Yayness! I'm done with that! Hope you guys likey! Now… review!**


	2. Shadow's thoughts

**Yayness! Don't worry, I'll never kill Shadow! Plus, in all my stories, he has a resurrection program… so… he'll never die! (Unless the program's destroyed)**

"Don't I have a say in this?" Shadow asked frantically.

"Yeah, it's either this… or a makeover…" Jayln said.

Shadow had his mouth open. "N-n-no way! I'll take this!"

"Good… I don't **do **makeovers, okay?" Kai asked.

Shadow looked at her. She hated girly girl stuff. A regular tomboy.

Kai took the small bottle and made Shadow drink it. Shadow's big red eyes got bigger.

"So, he tells the truth until this wears off…" Kai said, shaking the empty bottle.

"Ooh! I got a question for him!" Amy said.

Rouge let her step forward.

"Shadow, I learned from Sonic that you keep a journal… where do you keep that?" Amy asked with a smile.

"I keep it in a hidden compartment of a frame…" Shadow said. He shook his head. "But you can't open it… it's voice recognition!" Shadow said.

The girls all looked at Shadow. They pushed Echo up to him. She cleared her throat.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…" she said using Shadow's voice.

Suddenly, the frame opened from the back and a journal came out. It landed on the floor.

Kai grabbed it before anyone else could. She jumped away from them all. Each time they surrounded her, she tripped them, kicked them away from her with a roundhouse kick. She smiled and opened the journal.

_Sigh, here I go again, a worthless attempt to not look at a full moon…_

_Anyway, today I turned into a human, was named Dark and… actually kissed Amy Rose… (sigh) I couldn't believe it. _(story-Shadow2Dark-mine, duh!)

Rouge suddenly grabbed the book from behind.

_I can't believe this… Knuckles and Rouge are really acting strange… they robbed a bank! **I'm** the one that saved them… not that annoying foxboy… _(story-KnucklesRouge Trubble- mine yet again…) 

Then, Jayln jumped up and took the book from Rouge's hands.

_I got invited to Amy's birthday party and Eggman's doomsday party… on the same day! I wanna go to both… I wish there's some way to make this work…_ (story-Happy Doomsday!) 

Amy grabbed the book and ran back into the room. She slammed the door in everyone's faces. She put a smile on.

_Knuckles has to go on some stupid long mission… I have to stay at Amy's… Sonic's staying on Angel Island with Rouge to protect the emerald… I just know they're both lovey-dovey up there…_ (story-The Long Mission)

Shadow finally got off of the chair and grabbed the notebook. He ran back into his room and put it in there.

"I told you guys not to go in there! There are some things in there that must not be seen by… mortals!" he said.

They all looked at him. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

"What's in there?" Rouge demanded.

"When does this serum wear off?" he whispered to himself.

"Well?" they asked.

He closed his eyes. "You can't go in there because I keep-"

**End for now! See ya next chappie! Suggestions?**


	3. Let's Play a Game

**Thanx Chiyo-Phoenix (is that right) for the suggestions... Everyone else... just couldn't spare 5 seconds to give suggestions? **

"Well? What is it?" Rouge asked.

"Umm..." Shadow muttered something...

"You know what? Instead of this... room wreck!" Amy yelled.

"WHAT?" Shadow yelled.

Jayln and Kai looked in his closet. They were surprised to find pictures of Maria everywhere. There was even a small lock of Maria's hair taped to the back of the closet door. Jayln and Kai were wide-eyed and slowly closed the closet door.

Rouge and Amy looked under his bed to find a smaller version of the biolizard snoring. They also saw a vicious dragon that had smoke rings coming out of his nose. They wondered how it can fit, but then noticed that Shadow's bed was huge and tall.

Echo looked into his dressers and wardrobes to find... weapons... tons and tons of weapons. She found three machine guns, twenty locked grenades, five or six rifles, one huge bazooka with more ammo, and tons more that she (and I) didn't even know.

Cream looked through Shadow's bookcases to find disks. To her, they looked like DVD's.

"You guys, look! I found movies!" she said sweetly.

Shadow turned to find that she was holding his memory bank disks in her hand. He started running for it but Rouge swiped it from Cream before Shadow can. The girls finally left his room and went into Rouge's room. He started to follow them, but they slammed the door in his face.

Inside, Rouge set up the disks and stuff. Outside...

_Still day 1 of torture..._

_I'm sorry... but I have to break this door down... if they see what I was like... oh god... no... yeah, God let me live... he's just punishing me because he likes to watch me suffer before he kills me!_

Shadow kicked the door down. Jayln and Kai looked at him. They smiled and tied him up to the same chair he was tied to before.

Shadow watched in horror as he previewed all his past thoughts and dreams. Rouge did stop at one memory though...

"So you two make up, so we can start looking for Eggman... together!" she said.

Rouge watched herself through Shadow's eyes. They suddenly heard all of Shadow's thoughts.

"Damn, she actually thinks that me and that worthless piece of crap can get along?"

Rouge looked at Shadow, tied up to a chair. She started strangling him.

"Rouge, look at this one!" Echo said, using Amy's voice.

The TV showed Team Dark in front of Team Sonic in the jungle. Once again, Shadow's thoughts were heard.

"Jeez... Rouge stares at him and flirts in space... now... she stares and fights... jeez, get a life! Do you like him or not?"

Rouge got way beyond angry. She looked at Shadow with blazing eyes.

"You guys... time for my favorite game... 'Kill Shadow'" she said.

**(gasp) Is this the end of my favorite hedgehog? HELL NO! Find out what happens next...**


	4. Shades the Hedgehog

**Sorry, V.B.! I forgot about that! 'sweatdrop' (that's my own and I forgot?)**

**Jayln... actually, that helps a lot! Shadow'll need help... thanx for letting me use Shades! (I read V.B.'s review from you... Shades- Shadow's older bro?)**

"Umm... can't I get a death wish first?" Shadow asked.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "No... but... since there's 5 of us... you can call 4 of the most trustworthy friends you have." she said.

"Friends?" Shadow asked.

"Fine... allies, helpers... partners-in-crime..." Jayln said.

Kai looked at her weirdly. Jayln shrugged and returned her eyesight to Shadow, who has left the room. Shadow, who was still tied to the chair, was hopping to get to the phone.

**A few minutes later...**

Shadow opened the door with his mouth. Vinny and Fear came in. Fear looked at Shadow and Vinny was laughing.

"Umm... I just met this person... named Shades." Fear said, pointing to a hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow.

Shadow looked at Fear with wide eyes. He got free of the chair. He grabbed Fear's shoulders.

"YOU IDIOT! SHADES'S IS MY-"

"'Sup little bro?" Shades asked.

Jayln and Kai ran downstairs. "SHADOW!" they yelled.

They jumped on Shadow. Shades walked in. "Nice one, Shadow! You've got 2 girlfriends?" Shades asked.

"Uhh... umm..." Shadow always wanted to impress his older brother. "YES!" he yelled.

Jayln and Kai looked at each other in amazement. Their mouths were left hanging open. Shadow smiled and put his arm around the two girls' necks. Kai was speechless... very, very speechless.

**It's a short chapter... but so what? I KNOW YOU LIKE THAT, JAYLN!**


	5. Knuckleheaded Pervs

**I feel like it's been a few days since I uploaded…  
Kai- Actually it's only been… 2 days…**

**  
Jayln- I think you enjoyed that other chappie…**

"Oh? So those are your girlfriends?" Shades asked.

Shadow nodded. Kai and Jayln were still speechless.

"Shadow! Get up here!" Rouge yelled.

"Do you like… live with girls or something?" Shades asked.

"Shadow… you don't liv-" Vinny started until Kai kicked him in the nuts.

"Shut up, Vinny!" she said.

He fell down onto the floor. Shades raised an eyebrow.

"That's it… Amy, come on… let's go see what's wrong with the boys…" Rouge said.

Shadow jumped up. He grabbed his cell phone and called Knuckles quickly.

"Why should I go over?" Knuckles asked.

"Umm… (a) I need help… (b) I need one last male… and (c) Rouge is here!" Shadow said.

Knuckles quickly got off of the phone and ran towards Shadow's mansion.

Rouge and Amy ran down the stairs. "What the hell, Shad-… oh…my…god…" Rouge stopped.

"Wha-?" Amy asked.

"Shadow? Who's that boy that I don't recognize? Not the gray hedgehog… that's Fear… not the green one on the floor in pain… that's Vinny…" Rouge said.

"My brother…" Shadow said.

"Yeah, his older and smarter-"

"And more perverted…" Shadow added.

Shades stared at Shadow with a death glare.

"Wow…he's so… wow…" Rouge said.

"What? You know they look the same… except… Shades is taller…" Kai said.

"Damnit, Shadow… what's with all the girls? I won't be surprised if a 6-year-old girl comes out of those rooms…" Shades said.

"Excuse me… Mr. Knuckles called…" Cream said from upstairs.

Shades was staring at the small girl. "You pedophile… I am ashamed to be your bro." Shades said.

"PEDOPHILE? You're the pervert around here!" Shadow yelled.

Suddenly, Knuckles came into the house. Rouge let him in. He noticed that Shadow and some other person that looked like Shadow were fighting.

"Umm… Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

The two hedgehogs stopped and Shadow stood up. "Yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes and pointed out the downstairs bathroom. Shadow and Shades started fighting again.

They finally stopped when Rouge broke up the fight.

"Shadow… you don't let Jayln and Kai fight, but here you are… fighting…" she said.

Shadow sighed. "Fine…"

"What were they fighting about? I think I can help…" Shades said.

"Whatever… I'm just… going to the bathroom…" Rouge said.

"Isn't Knuckles in there?" Shadow asked.

"Ooh… I hope so… I mean… no." she said.

She walked out of the foyer. Shadow thought he saw Knuckles pull her in… but who gives a crap?

"Well, we were fighting about-" Kai started.

"My Shadow!" Jayln said.

"WHAT?" Kai asked angrily.

"Wow… I never knew that I belonged to someone…" Shadow said.

"He's mine!"

The two girls started fighting until Shades stopped them.

"Okay… look… it's nice that you two both like my little brother-"

"Stop calling me little! I'm 52!" Shadow yelled.

Vinny was laughing like crazy when he said this.

"Anyway… blah blah blah…" that's what it seemed to Shadow.

"Wow… that's so inspirational…" Kai said.

"Yeah…" Jayln sighed.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Shades is mine!" they yelled.

Shadow was wide-eyed. "When I finally **want **them to notice me and stalk me… they don't…" he said.

"Bitch!"

"What the hell? Go date some other bastard!"

"Yeah, like I'd go with his sonofabitch brother?"

"Idiotic bitch! They don't have a mother!"

"Hey… stop fighting…" Vinny said at last.

Knuckles was pushed out of the bathroom door. He walked up to Shadow.

"What I miss?" he asked.

**Knucklehead… heh heh… total chaos… but soon, the superior sex will take over the mansion!… Who is the superior sex? Hah! Like I'd tell you now… I'm not that stupid!**


End file.
